Mighty Ducks: The Battle
by dgirl
Summary: A rape attack on my mum gives me the sister I've always wanted. Trouble is, she's Dragaunus' kid!


Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all pureblood Saurians are copyright of Disney. (Not that it really matters, 'cause Disney doesn't use them anyway) The Beall family are my characters, though I'm not exactly strict on copyright. If you ask me nicely, then there's little reason why I won't let you use them. If you ask, that is. The name Nightbloom is copyright of Saurian Code Productions, however the character Nightbloom is my own. Got it? Good.  
  
Mighty Ducks: The Battle  
  
Chapter 1: My parent's first fight  
  
Myself, the Ducks and my mum and dad were all in the Aerowing, heading for the scene of the Saurian's latest attack. My parents were standing up, because there weren't enough seats for nine people. I was trying to give my parents some advice. "Don't try and tackle Siege in your first fight and be careful if you're up against Dragaunus. Oh, and if Wraith throws a fireball at you, get out of the way, quickly. Also, I've done this before, so if I look like I'm in trouble, don't jump in. I can take care of myself. I'd say that's about it," I said. "We're there," Wildwing said, "I spot Siege, Wraith and Dragaunus. No hunter drones." "Dragaunus is fighting?" I said, "This must be big."  
  
Wildwing landed the Aerowing and everyone got out. Instantly, ten hunter drones were teleported in and the battle began. I was fighting the hunter drones at first. After they were destroyed, I fired on Wraith, dodging all of his fireballs. Soon the Saurians all retreated, except for Dragaunus, who had disappeared during the battle. It was then that we saw my mum was gone. "Where's mum?" I asked. "I think she was cornered by hunter drones and went down that alleyway," said Mallory.  
  
We walked down the alleyway, on the lookout for my mum. Suddenly, we heard crying. I ran to where the crying was coming from and found my mum on lying on the ground, naked. Next to her were the shredded remains of her clothes. "Mum, what happened?" I asked. "I was raped," she sobbed, "That tall, red lizard in the purple robes did it." "Great Mother of Ducks!" exclaimed Duke, who had caught up with me, and was politely looking the other way. "Oh my Lord!" I exclaimed, "We'd better get you back to the Pond."  
  
Chapter 2: The baby  
  
Tanya ran a Medicom scan on my mum. When she got the results, I thought she was going to faint. "Well, according to this, you're pregnant," Tanya said. "Oh my Lord!" I exclaimed again. I was getting a lot of mileage out of that phrase. "We have to remove the child," said Wildwing. "Sorry 'Wing, but removing the child will kill Elaine. However, it's safe for her to bear the child and kill it when it's born," replied Tanya. "That's my half brother or sister! You're not killing it! Plus, if it fought on our side, Dragaunus would be fighting his own flesh and blood," I said. "Good point," said Wildwing.  
  
The months flew by. The child was found out to be a girl. Not long before the baby was to be born, the Saurians attacked again. We flew out to fight them. My mum insisted on coming. Once we were there, Dragaunus stepped forwards. "Well, looks like my plan worked," he said, looking at my mum. I was about to call Dragaunus a word I won't put here, when my mum said, "If you're finished checking up on me, then you can go back where you came from." "Very well," Dragaunus replied, and teleported away. We climbed back into the Aerowing and were almost at the pond, when my mum went into labour. The birth went without a hitch. Soon afterwards, I was cradling my baby half sister in my arms. "What should I call her?" I asked "Hey, how about naming her after the girl that doesa href=http://www.kaltheinya.com/index.htmlSaurian Code Productions/a, Nightbloom?" suggested Wildwing. "Nightbloom it is then," I replied, "You know, I never thought my worst enemy would actually be helpful for once." "This has been one hack of a weird show," said Nosedive. "No kidding," I replied.  
  
The End 


End file.
